Development of improved procedures for sample preparation and storage of biological specimens are critical for diagnosis of human diseases, particularly cancer, for which positive cells are rare. Recent improvements in sample preparation and storage of cervical specimens led to significant increase in sensitivity and accuracy of cervical cancer screening. Although important, there have been few improvements in sample preparation, handling and storage of other biological specimens (e.g. fine needle aspirates or other biopsy materials). Problems associated with specimen handling include cell loss and cell clumping. Sample loss resulting from conventional biological specimen processing conditions such as fixation and permeabilization, used for intracellular immunophenotyping, is a well documented phenomenon. If the sample is limited, or cells of interest are rare, cell loss is a significant problem hampering research, diagnosis, patient monitoring, and clinical studies. This SBIR aims to develop a simple procedure to reduce cell loss associated with sample processing and intracellular immunophenotyping, as well as cell clumping. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]